In open and minimally-invasive surgical procedures, it may frequently be necessary to retract body tissues in a patient away from each other in order to maintain clarity of the surgical field. Mechanical retractors are commonly used to retract body tissues during surgical procedures. However, due to their position, conventional retractors may hinder full viewing of and access to the surgical field.
Accordingly, a transparent surgical pelvic retractor is needed which is suitable for retracting body tissues in a patient while facilitating full view of a surgical field during open and minimally-invasive surgical procedures.